The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to compression of tables based on occurrence of values.
Search engines may search large amounts of data in database tables, such as relational tables, to find results. For massive amounts of data, such as a combination of tables containing millions of records, processing of the data may require lots of hardware resources. For example, large amounts of random access memory space may be needed to store all the records that are relevant to executing a user request.